Overnight Male
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is for ALL my fans out there! Its a YugiMai songfic. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews! I do not own YuGiOh or Overnight Male by George Strait.


Overnight Male

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Good to see everyone again. Spring Break maybe here, but I have work and also college homework that is going to hamper me down. But do not fret, I will try and create as much as possible.

Darien: This goes out to all of my fans, and also their loves too… if they have any, that is.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or "Overnight Male" from one of my favorite movies, _Pure Country_.

Now, on with the songfic!)

It was April 4th, 2005. Yugi Moto was walking with his girlfriend, Mai Valentine in the warm spring night. They were heading to one of the cities hot spot karaoke bars, hoping to just have a good time to themselves.

"Yugi, it's going to be great tonight! Granted, we did need a bit of a break from the crowds and also your friends", Mai said with a small smile.

Its been about four months since they hooked up after defeating Dartz, and they have been hounded by their friends and fans, asking questions and also demanding on how in the world they got together. Heh, they had more problems then any Hollywood movie star.

"I hope so, Mai. This might be a good chance to unwind, and also have a bit of fun.", Yugi replied. Soon, they came to the place. It was called _American Hits_, due to the fact that the place only imported in all types of music from the United States.

They entered the establishment, and saw that the place was actually quite well runned and maintained. Drinks were being served, guests were enjoying the songs and atmosphere, and also some couples were enjoying the immense pleasure of one another's company.

In the corner was R.G. Wolfblade, accompanied by his wife, one busty Kasumi Wolfblade. In another section of the establishment was Lady D, Brittany, and Laura. To one of the walls sat Jeff, with his buddy Paladin Chaos. Three people were singing now on stage; Marlene Morales, Jocasta Stephenson, and one nicknamed "Anime" Ruthless.

In other words, the place was one swinging party!

Yugi and Mai were seated and ordered their drinks. They soon started to talk about this; the past, the present, and also what was to become in the future. Mai was hoping that one day, she and Yugi would become one and spend the rest of her life with the one she cared about most in the entire world.

Yugi felt the same way, and was hoping now to express to Mai on how much he loved her. The three ladies that were singing stopped when the music did, receiving loud applauses from the crowd. Yugi then had an idea! He whispered to Mai, "Listen to this!". He then jumped from his seat and volunteered to be next.

Once onstage, he took the microphone in his hand and announced, "This song here, it goes out to two people. One, is for all the couples in here. I hope you all take this song to heart. The other is for my girlfriend, Mai Valentine. This is how much I love her.".

The people in the establishment said "aww" and Mai was just blushing as pink as a newborn baby. Yugi signaled for the song to be played, and it turned out to be a song from a very popular movie from 1992, _Pure Country_ staring a country singer called George Strait.

_Let me be your mailman and I'll always come through._

_There's no denyin', come rain or shine,_

_I'll deliver my love for you._

_I do things by the letter, you can put your stamp on me_

'Cause there ain't nobody better for a special delivery. 

As he sang the song, the entire place was now clapping and moving the music. Some of their men, with their dates and loved ones, gave their significant other a very playful gleam in their eyes. The females giggled, seeing on why Yugi had chosen this particular kind of song.

Mai just shook her head, smiling big time and also chuckling. 'Yugi, you sly little devil.', she thought.

_Like the pony express in the wild, wild west_

_I'll ride hard all not long._

_And I can saddle up fast, get you there first class_

_Long before the dawn._

_You know your mail's gonna get to you_

_Come snow, rain, sleet, or hail_

_'Cause I'm a top flight, hold-you-tight_

_Get-you-there-by-daylight, do-you-right overnight male._

Some of the compatriots cheered and whistled at that part of the song, and Yugi smiled and blushed slightly too. He looked at Mai, and gave a big wink at her. She ducked her head, smiling and blushing now like a red rose.

"Whoo-hoo! You go, boy!", R.G. cheered. Jeff, Paladin, Jocasta, Marlene, Lady D, Laura, Brittany, everyone was now cheering for the little tri-colored haired Romeo.

_I know your heart is fragile, so I'll handle it with care._

_There's no doubt, I know love's route,_

_So baby let me take you there._

_I'll bring you cards and flowers, but I know just what you need._

_Just give me 24 hours, satisfaction's guaranteed._

The whole place was roaring with laughter as they saw Yugi slyly wink at Mai, and blowing her a kiss. Mai was now beet red, knowing on why Yugi did that. She was embarrassed, but in a good way. Cas went to her and slapped her on the back. "Man, you got one dedicated boyfriend there, girl!", she told her.

Marlene went to her and added, "A bit short, and not to mention lively right now, but he's cute and handsome! He's got a good number in my book!". Mai thanked them for the compliments… and she was planning on how to thank Yugi later on.

_Like the pony express in the wild, wild west_

_I'll ride hard all night long._

_And I can saddle up fast, get you there first class_

_Long before the dawn._

_You know your mail's gonna get to you_

_Come snow, rain, sleet, or hail._

_'Cause I'm a top flight, hold-you-tight,_

_Get-you-there-by-daylight, do-you-right overnight male._

_Yeah, I'm a top flight, hold-you-tight,_

_Get-you-there-by-daylight, do-you-right overnight male._

As the song ended and the music faded, Yugi took a bow. The whole place erupted with cheers, and it was a wonder why the place was not shaking. As the young man got down from the stage, he was greeted by slaps on the back from the males… and winks/blowing kisses by some of the single females.

Mai grabbed Yugi and pulled him into one passionate, hot kiss! The people all over cheered their heads off as Yugi received a well-deserved reward. Mai then bolted out of the door with Yugi in tow, no longer caring for the drinks of service. Kasumi asked her husband, "Why did she rush off in such a hurry?".

R.G. chuckled and answered slyly, "I think it's a bit obvious, my dear. She's going to try and see if her "overnight male" can deliver tonight.".

Kasumi then blushed a warm-reddish color. It couldn't be more true, as Mai raced off into the night back to her apartment. Yugi was wondering on why they were in such a hurry. However, a tiny voice in the back of his mind told him exactly why they were racing off.

Mai looked at Yugi and smiled predatorily, "Yugi, I'm going to see if my mailman has come in yet! I'm hoping he's got some… interesting mail for me.".

Yugi blushed a dark crimson, and as soon as they arrived back at Mai's apartment and room… let's just say that Mai was now being "delivered" by her personal mailman. It was going to go long into the night, maybe even until morning.

(Author's Notes: Well, what do you think? I hope it's alright with all of you.

Darien: Now, for the questions:

1.) For the males, what would you have sung for your loved ones?

2.) For the females, if the situation was changed, do you think Yugi would be your ideal "mailman"?

3.) For everyone out there, what would you think about the couple (Mai and Yugi) after the song?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
